Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018)
Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation is the sequel to Hotel Transylvania 2 and the third installment of the Hotel Transylvania franchise. It was released on July 13, 2018. Plot In 1897, Dracula and his friends travel in disguise on a train to Budapest. Professor Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula's arch-enemy, boards the train and unveils the monsters; the monsters escape by climbing through the roof, and Dracula pushes his friends off the train for their safety. Van Helsing is obsessed with destroying Dracula but is constantly outsmarted by him. In the present day, Dracula is running his hotel business smoothly, with his daughter Mavis and son-in-law Johnny. Drac is depressed that he has remained single since his wife Martha's death despite his attempts to meet someone. Misinterpreting this as stress from overwork, Mavis books a cruise so they can all take a break and spend more time together as a family. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and the hotel guests board a cruise ship called the Legacy. Dracula sees the ship's human captain, Ericka, and immediately falls for her, something that he thought was impossible as he had already "zinged" before. Ericka goes to a private and secret room on the lower decks where she meets Abraham Van Helsing, who is revealed to be her great-grandfather and is almost completely mechanised, to avoid death. Van Helsing has a plan to eliminate all the monsters, in the cruise upon its arrival at the lost city of Atlantis using an Instrument of Destruction, which could be found in Atlantis' ruins. Van Helsing makes Ericka promise to not assassinate Dracula beforehand, but she makes repeated unsuccessful attempts. Dracula's friends hear Ericka complain about her inability to get him and misinterpret this as a sign of affection. Dracula nervously asks Ericka out on a date, and she accepts since she sees this as another chance to kill him. As they dine on a deserted island, Ericka unexpectedly begins to fall in love with Drac, after they learn about each other's pasts. Mavis discovers Dracula is interested in Ericka and becomes suspicious of Ericka's motives. The cruise ship reaches Atlantis, which has been converted into a casino; Dracula decides to tell Mavis the truth about Ericka but gets distracted seeing Ericka enter an underground crypt. Drac follows her, with Mavis not far behind, and learns that Ericka is after a "family heirloom". With Dracula's help, she evades the booby traps around the object and escapes. Mavis arrives and confronts them, and Dracula confesses that he "zinged" with Ericka, to Mavis' surprise and confusion. After Ericka is told what a "zing" is, she rejects Dracula's romantic feelings, leaving Dracula distraught. A regretful Ericka gives Van Helsing the object – revealed to be the Instrument of Destruction – and he sets a trap for the monsters at a dance party. Noticing that Dracula is still sad about Ericka, Mavis, after some advice from Johnny, tells her father to talk to Ericka, admitting that she was afraid of him leaving her, which allays Drac's fears. Van Helsing shows up and pushes away the DJ, and a saddened Ericka is forced to reveal that she is his great-granddaughter. Van Helsing unveils the Instrument of Destruction, a case for a music note sheet, and plays a song that drives a friendly Kraken living near the island to attack the monsters. Dracula tries to stop the Kraken, but gets injured. Ericka saves Dracula from the Kraken and pleads with her great-grandfather to stop the destruction, confessing her love for Drac. This infuriates Van Helsing, and he attacks them both. To pacify the Kraken, Johnny opens up a portable DJ kit and plays positive songs (Good Vibrations, and Don't Worry, Be Happy) to beat Van Helsing's song. Upon playing the Macarena, the Kraken is relaxed and happy for good; Van Helsing is unable to counter the song as everyone begins to dance, including the music sheet. When Van Helsing also dances, he accidentally slips and falls, but Dracula saves him. Touched by the act of kindness, Van Helsing apologizes to the monsters and gives everyone a full refund for the cruise, before sending them back. Back at Hotel Transylvania, Dracula proposes to Ericka, who stammers at the question before agreeing. Cast *Adam Sandler as Count Dracula *Selena Gomez as Mavis Dracula *Andy Samburg as Jonathan *David Spade as Griffin *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray *Steve Buscemi as Wayne *Molly Shannon as Wanda *Kevin James as Frankenstein *Fran Dresher as Eunice *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Mel Brooks as Vlad *Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby *Sadie Sandler as Winnie *Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing *Chrissy Teigen as Crystal *Joe Jonas as The Kraken *Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra *Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing Images HT3 Image.jpg|Teaser Poster Category:Films Category:Secondary Films Category:Hotel Transylvania